The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical connections for trailers for use when towing various types of trailers behind a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable trailer electrical connection system designed to allow for a flexible electrical connection of the trailer's electrical system to a tow vehicle allowing greater flexibility during maneuvering.
When pulling a trailer behind a vehicle, it is often desired or even legally necessary to connect electrical equipment on the trailer to the electrical system of the vehicle. Electrical equipment on the trailer typically includes taillights, brake lights, turn signals, license plate lights, running lights, etc. Some trailers are also equipped with electric brakes and/or other electrical items. The wiring on the trailer will have plug that fits in a socket on the vehicle, or vice versa, so that all of the electrical connections can be made easily at once.
Depending on the positioning of the plugs in the wiring, there may be excess wiring which can hang down from the trailer or between the vehicles. Not only is this unsightly, it can be hazardous if the wire were to catch on something as the vehicle pulls the trailer down the road. It could result in the wiring becoming disconnected which would cause loss of lights, etc., and possibly the trailer brakes.
Such interconnecting plug receptacles are commonly used on a great variety of trailers, such as utility, horse, livestock, automotive, recreational and bumper pull trailers. Other rewind trailer-like connectors are disclosed in various patents, however they do not include a stop mechanism such that a set length of cable from being pulled back into the retractable reel for maneuvering. Therefore, there is constant tension on the electrical cable which can cause the electrical cable to be pulled out of the receptacle.
The present invention solves the above problems by providing an electrical cable on a retractable reel assembly with a stop mechanism designed to fit onto the electrical cable to prevent the electrical cable from having constant tension on the connection to the tow vehicle due to being pulled into and out of the retractable reel assembly, thus preventing the possibility of pulling the electrical cable connection out of the tow vehicle. Additionally, the present invention is easily mounted onto the trailer such that any tow vehicle capable of towing the trailer can be used interchangeably.
Any discussion of prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.